<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me somewhere we can be alone by thelilacfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809817">take me somewhere we can be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield'>thelilacfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there is no world where i am not yours [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not have the sort of family who thought it inappropriate for a princess to be friends with the kitchen boy, and for every late night with him she was always grateful for that.</p><p>But her family weren’t so lax in their attitude towards being royals that they would understand when she fell in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there is no world where i am not yours [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me somewhere we can be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N:</strong> Day nine of AU-gust! You can read more about the challenge and see what else is coming <strong><a href="https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per#notes">here</a></strong>!</p><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoy this fic! I'm on tumblr and twitter <strong>@ mximoffromanoff</strong> if anyone wants to chat!</p><hr/><p>She remembers the day he came to the castle. His father lost at sea, his grieving mother in her black clothes, watching from the window as her father welcomed them to the family. She'd escaped the watchful eye of the nanny, tangled up in chasing Pietro around the gardens, and she hid in the window frame in her pristine white dress, watching a young boy in many-patched clothes climb out of the carriage and look up at the castle in awe.</p><p>It was a few weeks before she met him. He'd been assigned to the kitchen with his mother, helping her cook, and she had to be careful. She'd been caught trying to sneak into the pantry too many times. But then the stable cat was spooked and darted in there, and as the smallest person in the castle she volunteered to crawl under the cabinets and coax him out.</p><p>She met him then. And even though he blushed and bowed and went silent when he saw her, she'd soon persuaded him into a friendship. Days of sitting on a stool in the kitchen while his mother taught them recipes, chasing the cats around the fields, lying out beneath the sun together. She stood by his side when the terrible illness of the winter she turned twelve took his mother, holding his hand, and her parents never once interfered. She did not have the sort of family who thought it inappropriate for a princess to be friends with the kitchen boy, and for every late night with him she was always grateful for that.</p><p>But her family weren't so lax in their attitude towards being royals that they would understand when she fell in love with him. When she looked up at him one day and he was gilded in gold, when the sight of him was enough to steal the breath from her, when her name on his lips made her blush and giggle like the silly girls who tittered over her brother at castle balls. It was the night of her eighteenth birthday, at the lavish dance thrown to celebrate the coming of age of the twin heirs to the throne, that she found Vision in a shadowy corner and kissed him.</p><p>It seemed the most terrible of mistakes at first. He didn't kiss her back, and she thought she had misread every sign, that he would push her away in horror and resign from his post at the palace. But then his hand settled at her waist, she could feel the fire of his touch even through her corset, and he kissed her until the world melted away. In their shadowland, nothing existed but the two of them.</p><p>There was something exciting in it, the sneaking around. She could forget that her father's advisors were searching for an advantageous match for her when Vision took her in his arms on the silent staircases. He never looked at her like the men she met at balls, like she was made of silver and gold and opportunities. He looked at her like she was made of stars, the way men in the stories looked at the women they loved, and she lost herself in him, in the sweetness of young love.</p><p>She's been secretly with him for three years. And he's kissing her, whispering her name as her hands creep up beneath his shirt, and then the door is bursting open. Her father is red-faced and furious, his chief advisor hovering behind him, and she's crying when Vision is pulled away from her, her father's anger echoing against the stone walls of her chambers.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you?! You were welcome into our house, into our family, and <em>this</em> is how you repay me? By taking <em>advantage</em> of my daughter?!"</p><p>"Father, he wasn't-"</p><p>"You are in no fit state-"</p><p>"I wanted it too!" she screams, her face streaked in tears, staring at Vision held in the grip of one of the guards, his eyes round and scared and resting on her. "It's been happening since I was sixteen! I love him!"</p><p>"Send him away," her father says, and it's the worst thing she's ever heard him say. She's screaming for Vision when the guards catch her and stop her, and she sobs until the early hours of the morning, refusing to be comforted.</p><p>In a more tragic world, that would be the end of their story. She would never see him again, and the advisors would set her up with some lord's son or the third in line to another throne. Perhaps she would look at the stars sometimes and think of him.</p><p>But in her world, it's a few months later that the castle doctor is looking between her and her worried mother before he says, "Your Majesty...my lady is pregnant."</p><hr/><p>Every day that passes, her stomach rounds a little more. The castle is trying to conceal her pregnancy, keeping her sheltered away from the eager eyes of the kingdom. She's handed old dresses to wear, and sits alone in her chambers where she so recently spent illicit nights in Vision's arms, her hand resting on her belly. There's a child growing inside her, a definitive symbol of the love she shared with Vision, and yet she can't tell him. No one will allow her to know where he was sent, no matter how much she shouts and begs and cries. They took everything from her, and will barely allow her to mourn.</p><p>Pietro wanders into her room at night, after he's done playing the charming prince to dazzle the kingdom. He sits next to her and says, "You should meet one of the young lords. They all keep asking where you are."</p><p>"The advisors say I can't meet anyone in my <em>condition</em>," she says thinly, running a demonstrative hand over the swell of her stomach. Pietro glances down to the fabric bunched over her bump, and she says, "I won't do it. I won't give them up."</p><p>"But...they're <em>illegitimate</em>-"</p><p>"You and I both know we were barely legitimate when our parents had us," she snaps, and he smirks slightly. It was a defining moment of their childhoods when they realised stories told over the years didn't add up, and they had been conceived several months before their parents' wedding.</p><p>"Father was a prince, and Mother was a lord's daughter," he says. "That's a little different to-"</p><p>"To <em>what</em>?" she asks, a steeled edge to her voice, daring her brother to say what he wants.</p><p>"You know what," he says, sharp and painful. "It's not okay for you to-"</p><p>"I know you slept with that princess," she says. "I'm not <em>stupid</em>. Why is it okay for you to do it and not me?"</p><p>"You're a lady-"</p><p>"And I should act like one, is that it?" she asks, drawing herself up to her full height, anger flaring in her eyes. "I had every intention of being with him. I could persuade Father to hand him a title, some distant lands. I could change the laws of marriage so royals can marry whoever they choose, instead of being chosen for."</p><p>"But <em>our</em> parents fell in love eventually-"</p><p>"I'm already in love!" she shouts, voice echoing back to her amongst the walls of her chambers. "Everyone wants me to fall in love until it's someone they don't think is right!"</p><p>"The kitchen boy isn't a match for the princess-"</p><p>"I will never be queen, why does it <em>matter</em>?!" she snaps, frustrated tears prickling her eyes.</p><p>The door to her chambers whips open, and their father is standing framed there, his arms folded across his chest as he inspects both of them, gaze moving back and forth. "What is all this arguing about?" he asks, and for a moment he's warm and kind and the father she knew before all of this. "Come now. Pietro, you are supposed to be helping your mother. Let me talk to your sister alone."</p><p>He holds an arm out to her, like he always has, and she hesitates before she sets her hand in the crook of his elbow. Torches burn bright on the palace walls, and his head advisor is already seated in the white meeting room, giving her a glance of barely concealed contempt when she sits down. "We want to discuss your situation, darling," her father says, and his face is so gentle compared to Ross' glare.</p><p>"I have said everything I wish to say," she says, folding her arms firmly over her chest. "I will not give my child away. You'll have to drag him wailing from my arms."</p><p>"You must see reason, princess," Ross says. She stares him down, the snake in human skin. He's never liked her, always wishing she had been born a boy. He never approved of her friendships with servants, her gentleness with the common folk, her sympathy for their plights. "No man of noble birth will marry a princess who had a servant's bastard child."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing I don't want a man of noble birth," she says, and Ross' nostrils flare with fury. "I told you what I want. I want to know where Vision is. I want to go to him and be with him. I don't care about the castle or the throne."</p><p>"My <em>lady</em>, it's unfortunate that you were born to care about the throne," Ross says. "Your brother knows his duty. We are about to announce his betrothal to a very suitable young lady. You would do well to follow his example."</p><p>"He will be king, I will only ever be a princess!" she says, her voice rising with anger. "I don't care for any of this. I want the simple life with the man I love!"</p><p>"Then you should never have loved a servant," Ross sneers. "He is beneath you, princess. He only wanted the station you represent-"</p><p>"He <em>loves</em> me!" she shouts, tears swelling and spilling hot down her cheeks. Her father looks stricken across the table, and he slowly reaches for her. His hand on her shoulder breaks her, and through a sob she manages to say, "If I have to abdicate to be with him, then I will."</p><p>"Oh, my darling, don't <em>say </em>that," her father whispers, his hand gently rubbing circles between her shoulders, like he did when she was a child and she was upset. "You shouldn't turn your back on who you are."</p><p>"But you won't <em>let</em> me be who I am!" she exclaims, fragmented with emotion. "I am who I love, and I love <em>him</em>. If a princess can't be with him, then damn it all, I won't be a princess."</p><p>"Wanda..." Her father sighs, and she looks at him. The lines of his face, the grey in his hair, his weary eyes. There's love shining there, the love of a father who wants the best for her, and she silently begs him to understand. He must know how it feels to love someone so completely. "You're so young to tie yourself to a decision as big as who you marry."</p><p>"You and Mama were betrothed when you were seventeen," she says. "I'm twenty-one. Pietro is about to be engaged. Why is my relationship different to either of those?"</p><p>"Because-"</p><p>"Because you don't approve," she says, as harsh as a full stop. "But I love him, Father. If you won't let them, then I steal away in the middle of the night. I want him to know that I want him and only him. If you stop me, then you lose your daughter."</p><p>"Your Majesty," Ross says, slick as oil, leaning across the table, "I fear the princess is quite hysterical. You should send for a doctor-"</p><p>"You can tell me many things, Thaddeus, but do not tell me how to parent my daughter," her father snaps, and she starts at the support. She stares at him, her father and her king and her family, as he rubs a hand over his chin and finally says, "Be awake at dawn tomorrow and meet me in the gardens. We can discuss this privately."</p><hr/><p>The stars are still clinging to the sky when she slips silently down the staircase into the gardens. Pale dawn streaks the horizon and gilds the metal swirls of the gate, and her father is waiting, dressed simply for a king. He gestures her silently into the carriage, and she obeys, folding her tired limbs onto the plush seat and resting a hand on her belly. The doctor told her she should start to feel her child moving soon, and she longs for it. She longs to meet her child, to see Vision's eyes in a tiny face, to hold him and to know that there is something to prove how she loved.</p><p>"I hope you know I love you, my darling," her father says, his voice so soft it's barely audible over the sound of the wooden wheels on the cobblestones. "I only want what's best for both my children."</p><p>"You have an odd way of showing it," she sniffs, and her father sighs.</p><p>"I was just...surprised, to catch you with him," he says, and she rolls her eyes, resting her chin in her hand to stare at the landscape rolling by. "I thought the worst, my darling. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you over the advisors."</p><p>"I'm your daughter," she says. "You should always believe me first."</p><p>"And I promise I will," he says, his hand gently curving over hers, making her look at him. Making her see the regret shining in his eyes. "I will prove it."</p><p>"I don't see how," she says, and he just smiles.</p><p>She must nod off at some point, because a dog barking startles her awake. It's much lighter, later in the day with the sun higher in the sky, and her father helps her down from the carriage. A ramshackle farmhouse greets her, and a woman's voice shouting, "Lucky! Quiet!"</p><p>A woman rounds the corner of the house, following behind the bounding dog, and her jaw drops when she sees them. She drops into a curtsey and breathlessly says, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I do apologise for my dog, I-"</p><p>"He's a dog, Laura, no need to apologise," her father says, and he puts a proud hand on Wanda's shoulder. "We're here to speak to your assistant. Would you send him out?"</p><p>When the door to the house swings open, Wanda very nearly faints. Vision is standing there, wiping dirt from his hands, and the moment he sees her his eyes light up. She gives her father a glance, sees the warmth of approval in his smile, and runs to Vision's arms, her feet flying off the ground as he gathers her up into a long kiss.</p><p>She's crying when they fall apart, and he smiles, smudging a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "You don't have to cry, princess," he whispers, the same affectionate tone and softness to his eyes. He's the same as she remembers.</p><p>"I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"It's alright," he says softly, and kisses her forehead. "We're together. Everything will be okay. We have time."</p><p>"Not much," she says, and pulls his hand to her bump, spreading his fingers wide over the curve. His eyes widen, his jaw slack, and when he looks back up at her she smiles and softly says, "I'm pregnant."</p><p>He cries then. She wraps her arms around him and he buries his face in the crook of her neck, her fingers tangled in his golden hair.</p><p>The princess and her kitchen boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>